


Jane's Fighting Ships

by MrProphet



Series: Jane [3]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Jane's Fighting Ships

Jane swam for the surface with long, powerful strokes of her body; in the open water she was more like a dolphin than a woman, despite the heavy, weighted boots and the thick canvas of her suit. She loved the water still, but the tank on her back was full of the ADAM that she and her sisters needed and it was time to go back to the surface world.

She broke the surface with her back to the boat and waited for the water to drain off her helmet before opening the faceplate. Salt air, rich with ozone, flooded in and woke the parts of her that lived above the water; the parts that did not yearn for the deep. She took a deep breath, and let it out in a scream as a harpoon pierced her shoulder.

Jane flailed, struggling to stay at the surface. Water flooded her helmet and she gasped and choked. Pain flared anew as the line on the harpoon tightened and she was dragged back, up and out, onto the deck of her boat. She was dragged upright and pushed back against a bulkhead, her helmet roughly tugged away and her ADAM spikes removed.

"Is that it?" a man demanded. He did not look like a sailor; he looked like a killer. Another man, a scientist perhaps, was examining the siphon tank on one of the spikes.

"It is," the scientist replied. "But hardly any."

The killer turned on Jane. "Where is it?" he demanded. "Where's Rapture."

Jane looked around, feigning greater confusion than she felt. They hadn't identified the ADAM tank yet, so they didn't know everything, but they knew much more than they should. She hoped that none of her sisters had been hurt.

The killer seized her by the throat. There was at least one man holding her arms, probably two, as well as the killer and the scientist. There were probably more, and the harpoon in her shoulder would not make things easier. Fortunately, the deck was wet.

"Go to Hell!" she spat.

The killer's eyes narrowed, deadly and confident. He knew that she was something to do with Rapture, but he had no idea what he was dealing with.

Jane vanished and reappeared behind the scientist. He was holding one of her spikes, she she picked up the other one and ran him through. The killer reacted fast, but she flung the scientist's body at him, buying herself the time to crack a fresh vial of EVE into her system.

"How?" one of the other men demanded. There were two.

In answer, she flung a fist full of lightning at the deck, blue-white light crackling around the killer and his compatriots, scorching their flesh until they fell, lifeless.

Jane took stock. Now she had time to look, she could see other ships near to hers; warships, filled with armed men, but not of any nation. They flew a corporate flag and she knew that they sailed in search of profit. They wanted Rapture for its secrets and the price they would fetch. The killer's pockets held no ID, but there was a set of brief notes from some kind of interrogation.

Gritting her teeth, she ripped the harpoon from her shoulder. The suit was slightly alive and would mend itself in time; her flesh she roughly patched with bandages before strapping on her ADAM spikes.

The scientist groaned; he was still alive. Jane dragged him roughly to his feet and pressed a ball of psychic force against his forehead. "The girl that they questioned," she said. "What was her name?"

"Melisa," he replied dreamily, in thrall to her will. "And Angela."

"Where are they now?"

"Angela... on the command ship," he replied. "Melisa they let me study."

Jane felt her blood turn to ice. "Study?"

"To see what had been done to her. Inside."

Jane let him go and walked back to fetch her helmet. The scientist awaited her command.

"Jump in the water," she told him. "Don't try to swim." She ignored the splash and latched on her helmet.

*

On the command ship, a man with no name watched impatiently. He had once had a name, but the company owned him too completely for that now.

"Sir!" One of the mercenary sailors saluted sharply. "Signal from the gunboat; stand by for a message."

The man frowned. "What message?" he demanded.

At that moment the gunboat exploded.


End file.
